Me Quiero Casar Contigo
by Rising Secret
Summary: SONGFIC.Sasuke regresa a Konoha, el obtiene el perdon de casi toda la aldea, solamente una persona es la que no lo perdona y es el único perdón que mas le interesaba. Él hara todo lo posible por lograr conseguir su perdón.


**Me Quiero Casar Contigo**

**Cap. 1 De Regreso a Konoha**

Estaba Sasuke Uchiha caminando por el bosque. Había dejado a su equipo, Taka, ya no lo necesitaba. Había matado a Itachi, su venganza estaba completa. Ya cada uno de ellos había tomado un rumbo diferente; ahora estaba solo y no sabía qué rumbo tomar. No sabía si debía ir a una aldea donde su nombre no lo delatara por ser un ninja peligroso, o ir de vuelta a Konoha con sus antiguos amigos, pedirles perdón aunque su orgullo callera al suelo. Todavía lo tenía que pensar.

Siguió vagando por el bosque unos días, meses para ser más exactos hasta que ya sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, empezó a encaminarse a lo que había elegido como su futuro. Esperaba que la decisión que había tomado no le trajera consecuencias. Se tardo varias semanas en llegar a su destino, ya que estaba muy lejos de ahí, cuando pudo divisar las puertas y la montaña con las caras de los hokages, sonrió. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha regresaba a Konoha. **(INNER: kyaaa!)**

Al llegar las puertas de Konoha, fue rodeado por varios ambus. No se opuso a ser capturado y llevado a la oficina de la Hokage, en el camino a la oficina, rogó porque su antiguo equipo no lo viera, ya que, quería hablar primero con la quinta y en especial, porque, conociendo a Naruto, él armaría un escándalo. Afortunadamente al llegar a la entrada del edificio no los había visto. Entraron sin que nadie los viera y llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage. Ahí uno de los ambus entró a la oficina y se quedó ahí varios minutos, al salir se dirigió a uno de sus compañeros y empezaron a hablar.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a una celda, ahora mismo. La Hokage lo verá en otro momento.- dijo el ambu que había entrado a la oficina.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Ya lo trajimos hasta acá.- dijo uno de los otros con fastidio.

-Es que en este momento está el quipo Kakashi en la oficina.- dijo viendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke al escuchar que ellos estaban ahí, agradeció que la Godaime hiciera eso. Todos los ambus y él salieron del edificio y se dirigieron rápidamente al cuartel. Al llegar todos los ambus que estaban ahí se pusieron en guardia. Sasuke se empezaba a arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado, pero, al recordar por que había regresado desecho esa idea. Los ambus se asombraron cuando vieron que el Uchiha no atacaba y no estaba planeando escapar. Lo guiaron por unos pasillos y carias escaleras hasta llegar a las celdas de máxima seguridad. Ahí usaron un jutsu para que el peli azabache no pudiera escapar, en si, anulaba todo el chacra. Lo encerraron en la celda y ellos lo estaban custodiando mientras la quinta llegaba.

-Bueno, esto es lo que elegí.- pensó Sasuke viendo la celda- Espero poder convencer a Tsunade y a los demás, para volver a recuperar mi vida.- Se sentó en el piso de la celda y cerró los ojos.

Esperar a que la quinta lo fuera a ver, sería la espera más larga de su vida. Lo único que Sasuke quería era hablar con cierta molestia suya y enmendar sus errores.

Pasaron varias horas y Sasuke ve que ha anochecido, en verdad Tsunade se estaba tardando demasiado. Pensó que Tsunade no hablaría con él y quedaría encerrado en esa celda hasta que le dictaran sentencia. Respiro, dándose por vencido ese día. Se acostó en el camastro, era un poco incomodo, pero, eso no le importaba a Sasuke, solo tenía en su mente el rostro de su querida molestia peli rosa. Así, con se rostro en mente, se durmió.

Fue despertado por un sonido, abrió los ojos con pesadez e intentando enfocar la vista; bostezo y se dio vuelta hacia la puerta. Vio que esta se empezaba a abrir así que se sentó rápidamente en el camastro y apoyo la cabeza en la pared. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, había mucha luz en el pasillo. Cuando escucho que la puerta se volvía a cerrar, abrió los ojos, no pudo distinguir a la figura que había entrado. La figura prendió una lámpara e hizo que el Uchiha viera su cara; era Tsunade. Sonrió para si ya que, podría seguir con sus planes en vez de esperar su sentencia.

-Sasuke. ¿Qué te trajo de nuevo a Konoha?- dijo la Hokage un poco inquieta.- Me he enterado por varios ambus que no te opusiste a ser capturado. ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones?

-Hmp; son sencillas Tsunade- dijo viendo a la Hokage.-Vengo de regreso, porque quiero volver a ser un ninja de Konoha. Fue un error el haberme ido ya que perdí mucho. Regreso a pedir perdón.-

La Hokage se sorprendió, nunca creyó que el Uchiha dejaría que su orgullo y su ego cayeran al suelo. Lo vio directamente a los ojos para ver si había algo oculto en lo que él decía. Al ver esos ojos, vio que en ellos no había malas intensiones, en verdad el Uchiha estaba arrepentido. Tsunade medito un poco las palabras de él. No era de esperarse que Sasuke Uchiha regresara, ella había a Sakura y a Naruto sufrir de que él los había olvidado.

-Uchiha, el perdón de la aldea y la de tu antiguo equipo, no te la puedo dar ya. Pero…- dijo seria- Mi perdón, si lo tienes-

Sasuke se sorprendió, pensó que la Hokage no le creería tan fácilmente, había pensado que tendría que convencerla de que había cambiado de otra forma. Le agradeció a Tsunade la segunda oportunidad.

-Solo que tendremos que reunir a toda la aldea, para que ver si aceptan o no tu perdón.- se quedo callada un momento.- Bueno, seguirás aquí el resto del día y mañana veremos que opina la aldea.-

Tsunade se retiró de la celda y Sasuke medito las palabras de la Hokage, acaso, Naruto y Sakura no lo perdonarían, o acaso la aldea sería la que lo rechazaría. Pensó en positivo, todo tenía que cambiar. Se volvió a acostar y a dormir, no tenía nada que hacer en todo el maldito día. Los ruidos que hacían afuera de su celda lo despertaban de vez en cuando, maldecía de vez en cuando a los que lo despertaban.

Luego de varias horas de andarse despertando y dormirse, abrieron la puerta de su celda. Lo despertaron por completo con un poco de agua en la cara, cosa que no le pareció al Uchiha. Hicieron que se pusiera de pie, salieron de la celda y del cuartel. Sasuke se preguntaba a donde lo estaban escoltando. Vio que varios aldeanos, estaban reunidos cerca de la torre de la Hokage, pensó que pasarían por toda esa multitud y eso le dio pavor. Pero vio que sus acompañantes lo dirigían por una de las callejuelas. Luego de entrar a una de ellas, todos se subieron al tejado del edificio más cercano y se dirigieron rápidamente a la azotea de la torre, ahí entraron rápidamente a la torre. Ahí entraron rápido a la oficina de Tsunade, le dijeron a Sasuke que Tsunade lo vería pronto. Cuando lo dejaron, estuvo observando la oficina, todo en ella estaba como él lo recordaba. Entonces la puerta se abrió, dio la vuelta y se quedo petrificado, vio a una chica alta y esbelta, ojos jade y cabellera rosa, si Sasuke y Sakura se habían encontrado. **(INNER: si yo hubiera sido Sakura me desmayo.)**

-Sa-Sa-Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo realmente sorprendido.

Sakura no respondió solamente dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente de la oficina. Sasuke quiso ir a buscarla, pero, Tsunade llegó a esta, vio que Sasuke estaba prácticamente petrificado ni siquiera pestañaba, estaba viendo hacia el infinito y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Tsunade no le tomó mucha importancia. Cerró la puerta haciendo que el Uchiha volviera en si, y esta vio a él.

-Sasuke, es hora que te vueltas a mostrar ante la aldea.-

El Uchiha movió la cabeza rápidamente seguía pensando en Sakura, asintió a lo que Tsunade le había dicho. Tsunade abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que él pasara, paso rápidamente haciendo que Tsunade se confundiera más por su actitud. Ambos caminaron hacia la azotea del edificio, le dijo que se quedara atrás para que nadie lo viera, que ella expondría su caso a los aldeanos y que luego él se dejara ver por ellos. Sasuke solamente asintió de nuevo y se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta de las escaleras. Tsunade camino con la cabeza en alto muy decidida, cuando ella obtuvo la atención de todos empezó a hablar.

-Habitantes de Konoha. El día de hoy, es un día especial para todos nosotros. Se los diré sin rodeos, Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado a Konoha.-

Cuando dijo eso, se empezaron a escuchar murmullos unos de enojo, otros de asombro. Tsunade pidió silencio y continuó hablando.

- He hablado con él y ha pedido perdón. Desea volver a ser un ninja de Konoha, pero como aldea ustedes deben decidir si aceptan o rechazan su perdón. Pero antes que nada Sasuke les dirá unas palabras.-

Sasuke se quedó viendo a la Hokage, él tenía que hablar en público. No es que tuviera miedo, pero el haber visto a Sakura le había quitado un poco de agallas. Respiro profundamente y camino hacia donde estaba la Hokage, al llegar los murmullos volvieron a los oídos de ambos. A las chicas de la aldea se les oía suspirar por el Uchiha y también lo criticaban, los hombres se les oía con rencor.

-Está bien, déjense de murmullos y escuchen al Uchiha.- dijo la Hokage, vio de reojo a Sasuke y se puso a unos metros de distancia de él.

-Bueno. Como dijo Tsunade, vengo arrepentido a pedir perdón. Fue un error el haberme ido de Konoha, así que les pido una disculpa a todos ustedes y espero que me den una segunda oportunidad.- Sasuke guardo silencio y se movió un poco para que Tsunade volviera cerca de él.

-Muy bien, así que la decisión la tienen ustedes, que dicen pueblo de Konoha.-

La gente volvió a murmurar se decían lo que opinaban varias de ellas. Otras decían otras cosas, pero entre tanto murmullo alguien dio su respuesta definitiva.

-Yo si acepto su perdón.- grito un joven.

El Uchiha, Tsunade y la aldea voltearon a ver quien había sido el que lo había dicho. Tenía levantada la mano un chico rubio de ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lagrimas en los ojos. Sasuke y Tsunade sonrieron, ambos por el mismo motivo aparentemente, se alegraban de que Naruto lo apoyara. Poco a poco cada uno de los aldeanos votaba, cuando todos acabaron, Tsunade volvió a hablar.

-Está bien, Sasuke Uchiha serás de nuevo un ninja de Konoha y te unirás de nuevo a tu antiguo equipo.-

Sasuke agradeció a toda la aldea y Tsunade dio por terminada la reunión, todos los aldeanos se fueron rápidamente. Sasuke y Tsunade se dirigieron a la oficina de ella para seguir hablando. Estuvieron ocupados hablando hasta de lo que el Uchiha tendría que hacer, hasta que llegó Kakashi. Este vio a Sasuke y sonrió, estaba alegre de que su estudiante regresara. Siguió la plática con ellos dos, hasta que oscureció. Sasuke y Kakashi salieron de la oficina de la Hokage y estuvieron caminando por las calles de la aldea. Estaban en silencio y era un silencio cómodo, Sasuke observaba las estrellas y Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro típico de Icha Icha Paradise, este veía de reojo a Sasuke se ven en cuando, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Sasuke, realmente… ¿Por qué regresaste?- dijo guardando su libro.

-Ya se los dije Kakashi, volví porque me di cuenta de que fue un error el haberme ido.- dijo siguiendo observando las estrellas.

-Sasuke, sé que es más que todo eso, pero si no quieres contármelo está bien. Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre.- dijo desapareciendo un una nube de humo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al barrio Uchiha. Al entrar volvió a sentir nostalgia. Extrañaba a su familia. Siguió caminando hasta que llego a su antiguo hogar. Recordó todo lo que había vivido ahí con sus padres y su hermano, entró a una de las habitaciones y se sentó en ella.

El ver a Sakura en la oficina fue impactante, no pensaba verla en ese momento. De hecho al verla sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero, al verla correr sintió que algo andaba mal, de hecho; había pensado que ella correría hacia él llorando y lo abrazaría. Seguía extrañado por la reacción de la peli rosa, pero más despertó su curiosidad, fue el no haberla visto entre la multitud. Sabía que mañana la vería y esperaba poder hablar con ella y saber si los sentimientos de ella hacía él no hubieran cambiado en absoluto.

Llegó como siempre bastante temprano, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía doce años. Perecía que era de nuevo un chico de doce años, se mostraba frío. Estaba esperando a su equipo y rogaba porque la peli rosa llegara antes que el rubio. Necesitaba hablar con ella, saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacía él. No se arrepentía de haber vuelto a Konoha, pero, la espera de ver a la peli rosa era frustrante. Se estaba desesperando, Sakura no era de las que llegaba tarde, era bastante madrugadora, y llegaba casi la misma hora que él. Intento relajarse todo lo que pudo, pero, con solo al pasar unos minutos, en los cuales ella no aparecía lo ponía más nervioso.

Acaso ¿Sería que no iría?, ¿Y si lo detestaba?, ese tipo de preguntas y otras parecidas rondaron por la cabeza del azabache y empezaba a tener pánico. Les rogaba a todos los dioses por estar solo imaginando esas situaciones, pero el miedo a que se volviera realidad lo consumía.

Siguió esperando hasta que pudo ver una mata rubia acercándose hacía donde él estaba. Al irse acercando más se dio cuenta que venía acompañado por una mata rosada, sonrío para si mismo y espero a que llegaran al punto de reunión. Al llegar ahí el rubio lo saludo como siempre solía hacerlo, como si él jamás se hubiera ido. Sasuke solo uno su típico monosílabo en forma de saludo. Naruto se alejo y con él la peli rosa.

Sasuke se enfadó, no porque ella se fuera con Naruto, si no, que no se digno a saludarlo. Su día se había arruinado por completo, empezó a maldecir por lo bajo y siguió esperando a su maestro. Sasuke veía a Sakura a lo lejos, estaba enojado con ella, pero, al ver su rostro ya nada importaba. Cuando sus miradas por alguna casualidad se encontraban, ambos quitaban inmediatamente su mirada del otro. Naruto los observaba muy entretenido.

-Sakura-chan…- le dijo a la peli rosa en un susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Naruto?- le contesto de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué no mejor de evitar la mirada del Teme no vas con él y le hablas?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Naruto eres un idiota. No pienso hablar con él.- dijo un poco sonrojada y dándole a Naruto un golpe en la cabeza.

-Vamos Sakura-chan se nota que todavía lo quieres Nee…-

-Claro que no Naruto.- dijo enojada.

-Entonces, porque te sonrojas cuando lo ves de vez en cuando.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Que no es cierto Naruto ya callare quieres.- dijo dándole la espalda.

Naruto se extraño por la actitud de la peli rosa, pero, decidió por un buen físico no molestarla. Se resigno a dejarla sola para que se relajara y volviera a su carácter normal. Pero mientras tanto se pondría a hablar con el Uchiha, necesitaba molestar a alguien. Se alejo de donde estaba y se fue a sentar cerca de Sasuke. Estuvo un momento callado pero como él no soporta el silencio total, empezó a molestar al Uchiha.

-Teme. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con Sakura-chan?- dijo empezando a fastidiar.

-Usuratonkachi no digas tonterías.- dijo como siempre, mostrándose frío.

-Como que tonterías. Vamos Sasuke se ve que quieres hablar con ella.-

-Que no Naruto.-

-Que si Teme.-

-Que no Dobe.-

-Que s… auch.- Naruto había recibido un gran golpe sobre de parte del Uchiha.

Sakura al escuchar que Naruto se quejaba por algo, volteó a ver para saber qué era lo que en realidad le había pasado, vio a Naruto en el suelo y al Uchiha con el puño alzado. Sakura sintió que la sangre se le hervía, como se atrevía a pegarle a Naruto. Se acercó a ellos. Sasuke la vio realmente enojada y conociéndola aseguraba que le diría algo agresivo. Se acercó con paso decidido y más a donde estaba Naruto que a donde estaba Sasuke. Levanto a Naruto y lo curo del golpe. Después de eso solo le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sasuke y se fue. Sasuke se sorprendió porque no fue capaz de sonreírle como antes. Sasuke se quedó viendo el punto en donde Sakura había estado hace un momento con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Se quedó viendo aquel punto por varios minutos, Sasuke estaba perdido en su pequeño mundo, hasta Naruto le dijo dos que tres insultos para poder regresarlo a la realidad pero sus esfuerzos eran nulos.

Kakashi llego y se sorprendió al no ser regañado por Sakura y por Naruto. Empezó a ver a sus tres alumnos y con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza, Sakura parecía tener un aura negra y estaba lejos de los otros dos, Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, disque viendo el pasto, pero, en verdad no veía nada en específico y tenía el ceño fruncido. De parte de Naruto prácticamente le estaba picando el cachete a Sasuke y llamándole Teme ya con ojos preocupados.

-Yo- dijo Kakashi sin que nadie le hiciera caso.- Chicos ya llegué, vamos regresen a la normalidad.- dijo ahora solamente captando la atención de Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei.- dijo viéndolo preocupado.- Puede hacer algo con el Teme que no me responde T_T y no le diré nada ahora a Sakura-chan que también esta rara y me da miedo T_T.-

-Naruto calmate y dime que fue lo que paso antes de que yo llegara.-

Naruto le dijo con lujo de detalle y Kakashi solamente se empezó a reír, Naruto lo vio extrañado y volteo a ver a sus compañeros que seguían en su propio mundo. Kakashi se recargo en un árbol y abrió su Icha Icha Paradise. El tiempo paso y ninguno de los cuarto se moviera de su lugar, era como si estuvieran posando para una pintura. Naruto estaba completamente dormido, el estar sin hacer nada no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos, Kakashi por fin había acabado de leer su libro y estaba viendo a sus dos alumnos; muy aburrido. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y Kakashi lo noto, le hablo a sus alumnos para que ya pudieran irse a su casa. Sakura se levantó y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, Kakashi despertó a Naruto dándole un zape, Naruto le grito a su sensei por despertarlo de ese modo, pero aun así se fue despidiéndose del peli azabache.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la aldea. Camino sin siquiera ver a donde se dirigía, estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con algo. Parpadeó varias veces, estaba un poco atolondrado, fijo la vista hacia el objeto con el que había chocado, era una puerta. "Como carajos había llegado a una puerta" se preguntaba. Se alejó un poco para saber dónde había parado. Se sorprendió de que, había llegado a la casa de Sakura. Se alejó más, todavía no podía hablar con ella, necesitaba preparar lo que iba a decir, su orgullo todavía no lo dejaba.

Se dirigió a su casa, al entrar se acostó en su cama, poniendo su brazo arriba de los ojos. Estaba realmente cansado, pensaba que solo era por haber caminado demasiado. Necesitaba pensar y no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con Sakura, saber que todo estaba bien y que solo eran alucinaciones suyas. Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, se levantaba varias veces por no poder conciliar el sueño. Seguía teniendo el rostro de Sakura en la mente, no podía creer que ella lo viera con desprecio y odio, se sentía raro, no sabía que pasaba. Se levantó de la cama para pasearse por su casa, se notaba que le faltaba calor, no era lo mismo a como cuando vivía ahí de pequeño.

Se sentía muy solo, más que cuando su hermano lo había matado a todo su clan. Sentía un gran vació en su corazón y sabía el motivo, ese vació se llamaba Sakura, necesitaba saber porque Sakura estaba así con él. No era muy común de su parte, ella siempre le daba una sonrisa a todos; la había visto sonriente con todos los demás de la aldea, pero con él, con él solo eran miradas de odio y rencor. Eso hacía que él se sintiera miserable. ¿Por qué solo a él? No tenía la respuesta pero la quería saber ya, solo había regresado por ella y parecía que para ella solamente era una sombra. Una sombra la cual si tenía rostro pero que no le tomaba importancia.

Amaneció y Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez, se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones que tenía en un cuarto cerca del suyo. Le dolía un poco la espalda y también la cabeza. Se levantó sobándose la espalda baja como queriendo aliviar el dolor, se estiro e intento enfocar la vista. Reconoció el lugar y volvió a frotarse la cara. Estaba muy cansado no había dormido muy bien y peor si había dormido en aquel incomodo sillón. Se dirigió a su habitación para poder tomar su ropa y darse un baño, antes de verse con Kakashi. El baño caliente le ayudo mucho con el pequeño problema con la espalda. Salió de la regadera y se vistió con su típico traje y salió de su hogar. Se encamino al campo de entrenamiento en donde solía pasar el tiempo con su equipo. Realmente extrañaba esos tiempos.

Al poco tiempo Kakashi llegó, se saludaron sin mucho entusiasmo y se pusieron a entrenar. Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba totalmente concentrado, se había tardado en reaccionar cuando había lanzado varios kunais y varias shurikens, lo había llegado a lastimar. Después de eso Kakashi le dijo que no seguiría con el entrenamiento y le pidió que lo acompañara. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió a un banca que estaba cerca de ahí, ambos se sentaron y se quedaron ahí sin decir nada. Kakashi empezó la conversación.

-Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que tienes? No estas concentrado y eso no es común en ti.- dijo esperando esta vez obtener la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-No es nada Kakashi puedo hacerme cargo de eso sin ningún problema.- dijo mostrándose tan frío como siempre.

Kakashi no estaba totalmente convencido conocía a sus alumnos demasiado bien como para saber que Sasuke no estaba del todo bien. El jamás hacia que sus sentimientos salieran a floté y él ahora los estaba leyendo como si el fuera un libro abierto.

-Sasuke.- dijo en modo de fastidio.- No es cierto, desde que la aldea te vio haz estado con la mirada vacía, no te estás dando cuanta de muchas cosas, que todos sí, haz chocado con varias cosas, hasta con personas. También Naruto te ha dicho Teme y otras cosas y no le has contestado. Necesitamos que nos digas hasta la hokage está preocupada por ti. Cree que no debiste de haber regresado si tú estás así.-

-…-Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido, acaso él era demasiado obvio.

Si así era estaba totalmente en desventaja, no podría salir de misión y todo porque no podía hablar con Sakura. No sabía si contarle todo a Kakashi, tal vez si se lo podía decir a la hokage pero a él, no, debía pensarlo varias veces. No contesto a lo que le había dicho Kakashi un buen rato, Kakashi empezó a leer su libro mientras él pensaba. Sasuke no sabía que hacer parecía que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Suspiro pesadamente ya sabía qué hacer.

-Está bien Kakashi.- dijo captando la atención de este.- Te lo diré.-

-Está bien Sasuke dime. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- dijo cerrando su libro y volteándose a ver a Sasuke.

-Mi problema es Sakura.- dijo sin ver a su sensei.

-¿Sakura? Y ¿Por qué ella?- dijo desconcertado.

-Porque, porque.- A Sasuke le costaba mucho decir aquella palabra. Respiro profundamente y continuo.- Porque la quiero.-

Kakashi no podía creer lo que Sasuke le decía. Lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos y por su máscara se notaba que tenía la boca abierta. Sasuke lo vio con mirada seria pero feliz, había dejado salir aquel sentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Sasuke. ¿En serio sientes eso por Sakura? No me tomes el pelo.- dijo sin poder creérselo.

-Kakashi sabes que yo jamás dijo algo que pudiera ser gracioso y menos le tomo el pelo a los demás.-

-Tienes razón. Pues que te puedo decir Sasuke, Sakura ha sufrido mucho desde que te fuiste. Desde ese entonces no ha sido la misma, hasta con Naruto ha sido muy fría y poco a poco ha mejorado su amistad. Hasta te tengo que decir que cuando la encontrábamos sola, ella estaba llorando y podríamos escuchar que te estaba llamando a ti, Sasuke no ha sido fácil para nadie y menos para Sakura.-

-Lo sé, por ello he vuelto, hace más de unos meses. He estado pensando mucho en Sakura, no supe porque, pero empecé a extrañarla mucho. Y me di cuenta que desde hace mucho la quiero, no sé cómo la empecé a querer. Por ello regrese quiero ver si todavía siente algo por mi.-

-Sasuke…- dijo Kakashi poniéndose muy serio.- No creo que todo siga siendo como era antes, todos hemos cambiado, en especial Sakura.-

-Lo se Kakashi, he visto sus ojos. No tienen el mismo brillo que antes se veía.-

Siguieron platicando mientras se dirigían a comer a Ichiraku. Al llegar se sentaron y pidieron una ración media de ramen, apenas había empezado cuando escucharon a su hiperactivo compañero que iba acompañado por Sakura. Sasuke al verla se puso tenso. Sakura solamente saludo a su sensei y se sentó a lado de Naruto. Sasuke sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Se sentía muy mal por ver que Sakura no lo tomaba en cuenta. Se levantó sin siquiera terminar su plato, pago y se fue.

Naruto miro Sasuke mientras se iba, estaba totalmente intrigado por la actitud de Sasuke, le iba a preguntar a Kakashi que esta lo que tenía pero al voltear a donde estaba su sensei este había desaparecido. Naruto se quedó pensativo, pero al llegar su ramen olvido todo lo demás y se puso a comer. Por otro lado Sasuke, estaba desconcertado, de nuevo Sakura lo había mandado por un tubo, ya no sabía qué hacer. Subió a uno de los techos de los edificios que tenía cerca y se acostó boca arriba. Tenía demasiado que pensar, entre la actitud de Sakura y lo que le había dicho Kakashi lo tenían más confundido que antes. No podía concluir ninguna hipótesis. Se sentía muy mal, necesitaba saber que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura. Ya no lo aguantaba más de tanto pensar, decidió hablar con Sakura para aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Pero no sabía cuándo, ni cómo, eso sería más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke simplemente veía a la peli rosa de lejos. No sabía el porqué de la actitud de ella hacia él, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra desde que había vuelto y ella solamente lo veía con desprecio. Decidió que era la hora de aclarar las cosas, pero todavía no sabía cómo. Así que empezó a seguir a la peli rosa para saber qué era lo que hacía todos los días como rutina y así encontrar un buen momento para hablar con ella sin que nadie los interrumpiera. La siguió por toda una semana y vio que toda la rutina era la misma. Se levantaba, se arreglaba. Salía de su casa e iba al hospital, de ahí se quedaba toda la mañana y parte de la noche, después se eso se iba a las diez de la noche a su casa. Era una rutina algo monótona, pero al parecer a ella le sentaba de maravilla. Logro encontrar un espacio en su apretada agenda. Era en el trayecto del hospital a su casa ya que casi nadie estaba en las calles de la aldea.

Se preparó para poder hablar con ella, estaba algo nervioso y preocupado, sabía que Sakura no lo quería ver, ni en pintura, pero sabía que aun así seguía sintiendo algo por él, esa pequeña esperanza era lo que hacía no darse por vencido.

Al día siguiente estaba decidido a no dejar pasar más tiempo de que la duda lo carcomiera por dentro. Para que todo fuera menos complicado y pata que el mismo no estuviera tan nervioso decidido pasearse por la aldea y quitarse los nervios. De vez en cuando veía a sus antiguos compañeros y en verdad mucho había cambiado desde que se había ido. Solamente hacía un gesto de saludo si es que ellos lo saludaban primero, estaba concentrado en lo que haría unas horas después. Estaba demasiado nervioso, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su hogar. Al llegar pensó que sería mejor descansar un poco y así relajarse. Entro y se sirvió un poco de agua y se subió a su habitación. Seguía un poco nervioso cuando llego a su habitación, se acostó boca arriba en su cama y se quedó viendo el techo.

El tiempo pasó y cuando Sasuke se levantó de la cama y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo. Afortunadamente se había dormido un rato y estaba más tranquilo. Salió por su ventana y se encamino a uno de los callejones que estaba cerca del hospital. Todavía ella no salía, le faltaba maso menos dos horas para salir, pero Sasuke quería tener todo bien planeado. Cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno mientras él se acercaba más a su destino. Llegó a aquella calle, afortunadamente ya no faltaba mucho para que Sakura pasara cerca de ahí, así que empezó a esperar.

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos solitarios por aquella calle. Se asomó un poco fuera del callejón y vio una mata rosada acercándose hacia donde él estaba. Siguió esperando hasta que Sakura estaba en la entrada del callejón. Al llegar a aquel punto Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia este. Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida y asustada, no había visto el rostro de quien la había detenido en su trayecto. Ella empezó a forcejear con su captor, estaba asustada e intento gritar, pero su captor le había tapado la boca con la mano. Siguió forcejeando hasta que sintió que la inmovilizo por completo. Estaba demasiado asustada hasta que lo escucho hablar.

-Sakura ¿Quieres calmarte por favor?- dijo en un tono frio.

Sakura se sorprendió por escuchar hablar quien estaba con ella en aquel callejón. Asintió con un poco y sintió como le dejaba de apretar las manos y le destapaba la boca.

-Está bien Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo más fría que él.

-Sakura quiero sabe porque estas con esa actitud conmigo. Sé que te lastime y no me lo he perdonado. No soporto que me trates así. Regresé porque me di cuenta de que te quiero -

-¿Todavía no te das cuenta Sasuke?- dijo alejándose un poco de Sasuke.

-¿De qué Sakura? De que en serio te quiero.- dijo ya un poco desesperado.

-Sasuke, me lastimaste. Intente hacer que te quedaras en Konoha, hasta use mi último recurso para hacer que te quedarás. No me hiciste caso, te fuiste solo diciéndome un gracias. Solo buscabas tu preciosa venganza, le diste la espalda a todos los que te querían.- Sakura ya empezaba a llorar.- Sasuke a mí fue a la que más lastimaste.-

-Sa-Sa-Sakura yo, yo, yo no sé qué hacer.-Sasuke estaba destrozado por aquellas palabras.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura nuevamente para poder consolarla, pero, al estar en contacto Sakura se hizo para atrás. Sasuke se quedó impactado por la reacción de Sakura, jamás había pensado que eso había pasado. Quiso volver a intentar abrazarla, pero decidió no hacerlo. Apretó los puños para poder retener sus sentimientos. Espero a que los sollozos de Sakura se calmaran un poco, después de eso, no hablaron para nada solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, Sasuke estaba demasiado tenso, los dos no sabían que hacer estaban realmente confundidos. Estuvieron así por unos minutos mientras recapitulaban todo lo que habían dicho ese día. Ambos habían dicho todo lo que se querían decir hace tiempo.

-Sasuke.- dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio.- Debo irme.- dijo empezando a caminar.

-Sakura espérate.- dijo tomándola del brazo.- No te vayas necesito saber porque tienes esa actitud conmigo. Por favor la intriga está matándome.

-¿En serio quieres saber porque es esa actitud?- Sasuke solamente asintió con la cabeza.- Es porque… ¡TE ODIO!

**Aquí acaba en capitulo…perdón por tardarme tanto en acabar el capitulo…como ven tengo más fics que hacer y en este es en el que estoy menos inspriada pero prometo continuarlo lo más rápido posible… muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejas RW ^^ . Nos vemos pronto SAYO! **


End file.
